Naruto: Tiny Vampire Chronicles
by xxxYin-Yangxxx
Summary: A year has passed since the Fourth Great Ninja War, and Naruto, losing most of his friends, gets tired of living in Konoha and decided to leave the world that he grew up in and go to, unbeknownst to him, a place with vampires. NarutoXKarin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Chibi Vampire, and _Mi Ultimo Adios_ is not mine! Belated Happy Rizal Day Everyone!**

**I originally intended to publish this at 30 but we just _had _to go somewhere didn't we?**

**P.S. To those who doesn't know, Rizal day is the day we commemorate t****he life and works of our National Hero, Dr. Jose Rizal or if you want,** Dr. Jose Protacio Rizal Mercado y Alonzo Realonda :D****

* * *

><p>A year has passed since Naruto defeated Madara and he still can't believe it. He stood up from his worn-out bed and went to the window of his house to stare at the village that he loved so much, that he nearly lost everything, his surrogate brother and rival, his mentor and teacher, who he looked upto as an older brother, his godfather, all of his close friends, and his lover. He felt a tear drop from his whiskered face and drop to the worn-out floor. He could still remember the final battle as if it was yesterday.<p>

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Naruto glared at the three enemies that he loathed so much with great passion. He clenched his fist as he looked at the smirking face of Kabuto, the indifferent face of the ever stoic Madara, and the masked visage of the mad Tobi.<em>

_"Finally gave up on the illusion that you could defeat us and live?" Tobi said through his mask. Naruto let out a low growl as he felt the smirking face of Tobi. He took out the special kunai that his father left him and pointed it toward Tobi. Madara raised one of his eyebrows, then chuckled amusedly. "Ara, I'll take that as a no?"_

_"I will never surrender the Kyuubi to you after all that you've done, you fucking bastard." Naruto growled out. "You betrayed Sasuke, you killed my cousin, my friends, my mentor, my lover, you orphaned many kids that were waiting eagerly for their parents to return, and the most despicable thing that you did yet, YOU DESECRATED THE DEAD, MAKING THEM UNABLE TO FIND PEACE ANYMORE!" He yelled out. Tobi responded with a chuckle, which after a while, tuned into a manic cackle. Naruto glared at him in despise, then smirked triumphantly, making Tobi shuffle in uneasiness. "Besides, you won't get Kyuubi anyways, He's gone, he gave his powers to me..." All three of them widened their eyes at the implications that Naruto was giving to them. "Yes, that's right." He grinned foxily as his eyes shifted into a slit and nine tails appeared from his back. "I'm the new Kyuubi."_

_"That... was unexpected, nevertheless we will capture you... Kyuubi." Tobi fazed out of sight then appeared behind Naruto with a kunai in hand. Naruto didn't even need to turn around as one of his tails grabbed him and threw him towards the advancing Madara. Kabuto 'hmph'ed and summoned a big snake above Naruto. Naruto just snorted in derision as he lifted the falling snake with one hand then threw it to his summoner._

_Meanwhile, Madara opened his eyes revealing his Rinnegan (Samsara Eye). He raised his hand towards Naruto and said in a low voice.**"Shinra Tensei."**_

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback End)<em>

Naruto shook his head and looked at the ground sadly. The past is the past, no use dwelling in it.

After the war was over, Naruto was treated like a hero, but it only lasted for a while until everything went back to place. Though they didn't mind his status being Kyuubi, the villagers treated him indifferently after the war was over. Gaara had died, so did Temari and Kankuro, and now, a new Kazekage rose up and claimed the throne.

He was thankful that there were at least a few of his precious people. Iruka and Anko's son, Hiruko. Teuchi and Ayame were alive, and so were Tsunade and Shizune, but other than them, there were no one who he considered close who survived.

He looked at the worn down apartment that he lived on for so many years and came to one conclusion. He needed to leave, his home, his village, and ultimately his world.

He nodded in determination as he removed his headband and grabbed a piece of paper. He wrote his final goodbyes to his remaining precious people then kissed it, before he put it below his forehead protector. He went out of the window without any baggages or weapons, except for the pack of special kunai that his father left for him, he vowed to make a new life, a life for all of his friends. He would live their lives for them.

Figuring that Shizune was still asleep, he snuck inside her house and took the sleeping Hiruko in the crib. Hiruko lived in Shizune's house but it was always Naruto who took care of him, as was Anko's last request to him.

He looked at the sleeping face of his first teacher's son. It was peaceful and relaxed, making him smile. He slowly took him out of the crib and craddled him with his right hand, while getting one of his more complex seals from his pouch with his left hand. He unscrolled it and sealed Hiruko inside. Being a seal master really had its uses.

With all that done, he activated one of the seals he put outside the village and disappeared in an orange flash.

Once he got far enough from the village, he took out a piece of paper and a bit of ink, and started to scribble on it. After the war, he studied more about the time-space jutsu and finally made a breakthrough, making him one of the only people who truly knew how to manipulate time and space, with the other being the Rikudo-Sennin. Once he was satisfied with his work, he put some of his chakra into it and a tear in the fabric of the universe appeared in front of him.

Heaving a deep sigh, he looked at the rising sun with great sadness and fondness. "Farewell, my adored Land, region of the sun caressed..." He shed a tear as he stepped into the portal. Thus, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,

* * *

><p>"Naruto!" Shizune called out as she knocked on Naruto's door for the 11th time. "If you won't come out, I'll come in there!" A few seconds passed, but still no answer. Shizune sighed, then kicked the door down. She winced when it fell down, she stepped into his room and looked at how barren and desolate it was. "Naruto?" She walked around the room. A piece of parchment caught her eye when she got near Naruto's desk with his forehead protector. A sense of dread filled her and she immediately read it.<p>

_Dear Shizune-nee, Tsunade-baa, Ayame-nee, & Teuchi-Oji_

_It's been a long time since I've felt the excitement of life, the happiness that I had with my friends, the sorrows that I've overcame with them. It's been so long that it hurts everytime I remember it, so I want to feel what it felt like again, & I'm sorry if I seem selfish but I'm going to turn over a new life now, and by the time you read this, I'll be out of this house, this village, and this world. Know that I still love you guys, and I thank you for caring about me... Dattebayo!_

_P.S. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! I **am** the strongest person in the world now!_

_P.S.S. I took Hiruko with me, I hope you don't mind._

_Love, Naruto._

By the time Shizune finished reading the letter, she had tears in her eyes and were falling down Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto's letter. She looked at the drawn chibi Naruto in the letter. He was holding a bag turning his back from the letter and looking at the reader with a determined, but sad smile, as if saying his last goodbyes. Shizune wiped her tears and sped towards the Hokage's office, only to find Tsunade sleeping on her desk.

"Tsunade-sama!" She shouted. Tsunade bolted upright and looked left and right as if a wild dog, then turned to look at Shizune with an annoyed look, but seeing her sad look, made her soften her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked warily, feeling a sense of dread just like Shizune did earlier. Shizune didn't say a word, but instead gave her the letter of Naruto. She saw Tsunade shift her face from serious to confused to depressed. "That blonde gaki..." She murmured as she felt a tear slide down her face.

"What should we do?" Shizune asked with panic filling her voice. Tsunade just shook her head sadly and looked at Shizune solemnly.

"Nothing, we'll do nothing, he's been through so much, and the least we can do for him is let him find a new life." Tsunade said with one hopeful smile. Shizune nodded reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Naruto appeared out of the portal into an urban village. He grinned and smelled the fresh air. It smelled of a new life, dog shit, blood.<p>

"Blood?" Naruto questioned himself. He shook his head, he must be imagining, maybe from withdrawal of the fighting? He looked at the clean environment that surrounded him and stood with a satisfied smirk. "This would be a great place to start over!" He said to himself. He was suddenly pushed down by a huge weight. He opened his eyes to see a violet-haired girl on top of him. She opened her eyes then it widened in shock

"Ahh! I'm sorry, I should've looked where I was going!" She stood up and offered her hand to carry him up. Naruto took it and stood up.

"It's okay, just look at where you're going next time, ne?" He smiled. She smiled back and bowed then rushed. Naruto took a sniff of the air, and noticed that the scent of blood was in fact coming from the violet-haired girl. He widened his eyes and looked at the direction where the girl went. "Oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea! She's on her period!"

* * *

><p>Karin ran towards school ignoring that aching pain that she had on her chest ever since she bumped to that yellow-haired, cheerful man. She shook her head and went inside the school and into her classroom. She sat down and stuck her head on the chair, wishing the pain to go away.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now what will I do?" He said as he wondered what to do, now that he was in another world.<p>

"Hey kid!" Naruto looked at the owner of the voice, and saw a man with a blue suit and a blue hat. He jumped down from the tree alarming the blue man.

"Yes?" The blue man just stared at him with widened and shocked eyes as he tried to contemplate the height that Naruto jumped.

"Sh-shouldn't you be at school today?" Naruto looked at the blue man with widened eyes. People here still go to school at his age? This is a nightmare! He tried to devise a plan to get away from it.

'Maybe I should lie about my age? That should be good enough.' he thought to himself. "I'm 21?"

"Nice try kid, you don't look a day over 16 or 17." The man smirked and grabbed Naruto from behind.

"HEY!"

"Tell it to the judge, er- I mean principal." The man said. Naruto just tried to wriggle out of the surprisingly strong grip of the man.

"I LOATHE SCHOOL!" He complained. The man just chuckled and continued to push him towards the direction of the nearest school.

"I did once too, but you'll be thanking us adults when you grow older." Naruto cringed as he remembered those same words that Iruka, his surrogate father, said to him in one of his talks with Iruka while they were eating in Ichiraku's. "You alright kid? You got silent." The man asked. Naruto just forced a smile and continued to look on ahead.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be, I just started my new life." Naruto said sadly while looking at the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>This story was requested to me by ddcj1990, It was his idea.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of Tiny Vampire Chronicles finally updated, I'm sorry for the very long wait**

**Disclaimer: Naruto/Karin is not mine**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as the blue man continued to drag him towards hell. He's a ninja for fuck's sake; he didn't need to go to school. He folded his arms in protest, but the man still kept pulling him.<p>

"I don't want to go to school, Blue man!" Naruto whined. The cop turned his head towards him and it revealed him having a _very_ large tic mark.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE YOU SOUND LIKE A KID, GROW UP, AND FOR THE FIFTH AND FINAL TIME, I'M A COP, NOT A _BLUEMAN!_" Naruto flinched as the bl- cop yelled at him with one of the biggest heads that he has ever seen. The cop smiled and went back to dragging the downtrodden Naruto to school. Naruto continued to grumble inside his head, until suddenly, a surprising thought appeared on his mind.

'He looks just like...' Naruto looked at the cop, and noticed something that shocked the hell out of him. 'IRUKA?' It wasn't impossible, but it was highly improbable, after all, the Iruka in his world did get sucked in by a Kamui.

The cop turned to look at Naruto, probably noticing the stare. "What's wrong kid? It looks like you've seen a ghost." The cop joked.

"I-Iruka?" The cop recoiled in shock; it seemed that Naruto hit the nail on that one.

"How did you know who I am? Do I know you?" He asked uncertainly. Naruto stared in awe and amazement, he wanted to hug him, but he restrained himself as he saw the questioning gaze of the cop. He then realized that this was probably this dimension's version Iruka. He chuckled morosely. He wanted to tell him all about how the war was won, but he probably wouldn't know about it.

"Oh nothing I just had déjà vu!" Naruto chirped. "So that's why I thought I knew you! I saw you in one of my nightmares!" He mocked the cop. The cop growled in annoyance then continued walking. "Yes, just a nightmare…" He whispered to himself when he was sure that Iruka wasn't minding him anymore.

After their little chat, the trip towards school was fairly short and quiet. Iruka stood at the front gate with a little look of nostalgia in his eyes. He quickly shook it off and looked at the brooding Naruto with a smug smirk.

"There, now be a good little boy and get in there." He chirped. Naruto's eyes burned with determination as he struggled harder to get away from the tight grip of Iruka. Oddly, he couldn't get away.

"NEVER!" He wanted to make a last stand, but it seemed as though that it was useless when Iruka frowned. It made him cringe; it was the kind of frown that the other Iruka gave him whenever he gave up on something. And after that, he'd say,

"If you want to go on top of the mountain, why don't you take a risk and climb it?" The living Iruka said sagely. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes; it was precisely the words that Iruka would say to him. "And Naruto, I thought I taught you better than to keep to yourself." He said smiling now, the smile that Naruto usually receives from Iruka when he was feeling down or discouraged.

Naruto stared in shock. It seemed as though after all this time, he really was with the real Iruka. He stood up shakily and continued to stare at the smiling Iruka.

"Is that how you greet your old teacher?" Iruka said cheekily. Naruto grinned then hugged his older brother figure with great vigor, relieved to see him alive and well, not caring if his tears were flowing down like a waterfall.

"Iruka-sensei! So it was you!" Naruto exclaimed, still not releasing Iruka from his bone-crushing hug. Iruka chuckled and removed his dark blue cap, revealing his spiky, and pineapple hair.

"I had you going there didn't I?" Naruto withdrew as he nodded and wiped his tears.

"B-but where were you? After Tobi used Kamui on you, you disappeared! I thought you died or something…" He said quietly. Iruka smiled in response then looked towards the sky.

"After he casted that jutsu on me, I landed on an abandoned house not far from here. And I've been living there ever since, and thanks to my genjutsu, I can hide my presence along with the house." Iruka explained. "But enough about me, seeing you here means that you won the war right? So how are Kakashi and the others?" Iruka asked expectantly

Naruto's grin dropped to a frown. His thoughts wandered back to all his deceased friends, his surrogate family, his precious people.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Iruka asked. Naruto's fists clenched, blood pouring out of his palms. "Naruto?" Iruka asked once more.

"They're dead, all of them except for Baa-chan, Ayame-nee, Teuchi-Oji, and Shizune-nee…" He said slowly, his bangs hiding his sad eyes.

"No…" Naruto looked up and saw Iruka crying silently, but his face didn't convey a look of sadness, in fact, it seemed as though he was expressionless. He could sympathize with him. After all, Iruka was like a father to all of them, he loved them all equally. And now, most of them are gone like the wind.

"Iruka-sensei…" Iruka wiped tears with his sleeves, his eyes still blank of any emotion except for sadness and sorrow.

"It's nothing, let's get you settled in." He said with a _really _half-hearted smile. Naruto gave him one worried look, but nonetheless complied. He followed Iruka inside and observed his new surroundings with a disinterested eye. It was unfair, he finished going to school, why did he have to suffer again?

"So how am I going to get inside this… dump?" He asked with great disdain. Iruka looked at him with a small amused smile, but sadness was still evident in his eyes.

"Don't worry; I'm a good friend of the principal here." Iruka reassured him. Ah well, there goes his chances of not going to school.

"Fine…" Naruto's shoulders slumped in defeat. Iruka chuckled at his antics, before coming to a complete stop in front of a door. He knocked three times before hearing a woman's voice saying 'come in.'

They stepped inside and saw a brown-haired woman with glasses and in front of her was a spiky, blonde-haired student.

"Ah, Iruka-kun!" The woman said delightfully.

Naruto looked at Iruka with a raised eyebrow and mouthed a question to him. "Iruka-kun?"

Iruka blushed and mouthed a "Shut up." back.

"What brings you here?" She asked with the same enthusiasm.

"My nephew here, Naruto." Iruka started as he shoved Naruto forward to help the teacher see the blonde ninja. "Just arrived here and he'll be staying here for a long while, so I wanted him to enroll here, if it's no problem." He said with a smile.

The woman sighed, but after a second, her smile came back in full force.

"Aren't you cutting it close Iruka-kun?" She asked with a giggle in the end. "But don't worry, it's no problem. Actually, I was just talking to one of our new transferees here, who was so kind as to be absent on the first day after transferring." She said with a sickly sweet voice while looking at the said student, who was now sweating in nervousness while spouting of excuses.

"Thank you, Shirai-sensei." Iruka said gratefully.

"It's no problem, Iruka-kun." After she said that, her sunny disposition turned into a cute pouty one. "But didn't I tell you to just call me Shirai?" At that, Iruka stuttered out excuses.

"Whipped." Naruto whispered to himself. And somehow, his former teacher heard him and bonked him in the head.

"I'm just teasing you, Iruka-kun, loosen up!" She said, returning to her previous happy expression.

"Ok." Iruka said in resignation. He turned to Naruto and looked at him seriously. "After school, just wait for me outside, ok?" Naruto just nodded and gave a mock salute. "Good." Iruka turned to Shirai again and gave her another grateful smile. "I'll be taking my leave now Shirai-sensei." Iruka turned around and left the room.

"Naruto-kun, welcome to your new school!" She said brightly after Iruka closed the door. Her gaze went to Naruto's bright orange clothes and her face scrunched up into discomfort. Looking at the other student, he understood why. Uniforms. Of all kinds of school that he enrolled to, it just had to be a school that has unforms didn't it?

With a sigh, Naruto said, "Fine I'll get rid of my jumpsuit." Grumbling in his mind, thinking it was unfair of it all that everyone just seems to hate the color orange.

"Good!" Shirai smiled brightly and took something from her desk. It was a uniform. She handed it to the pouting Naruto. "Here, this will be your uniform. You can change in there." She pointed to one of the rooms in her back.

"Are you sure this is my size?" Naruto asked looking at the uniform in his hand.

"Never been wrong before." Naruto sighed and went to the room.

'_I hate this…'_ He quickly changed his clothes and sealed his orange jumpsuit. He went outside with a sour look.

"Looking sharp Naruto-kun." Naruto mumbled thanks and went beside the other newcomer. "As I was saying to Usui-kun here before you arrived, you both would be in class 1-D." Shirai sighed and shook her head. "Quite embarrassing don't you think?"

"It's okay/Nah!" Usui/Naruto said at the same time, with Naruto waving his hand in a disregarding gesture.

"People get embarrassed by different things." Usui said with a smile.

"Okay then, follow me!" Shirai stood up and led them out of the school.

* * *

><p>"Karin, are you okay?" Karin heard a voice ask her. She looked up and saw her childhood friend, Maki, looking at her worriedly. "Are you sick?" Karin shook her head.<p>

"It's nothing…" After a moment, Maki looked like she had an idea and leaned closer to Karin with a sly smile.

"It's _that_ isn't it?" Karin looked at her confusedly. "You know, the sickness that comes every one month." It took a while for her to register what her friend was implying, and after understanding, she blushed up a storm.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

She felt Maki lean in closer to her and whisper, "It's troublesome isn't it? And there's no medicine for it."

She just responded with silence and continued watching her other classmates. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her homeroom teacher approach with two boys.

"Attention class 1-D!" She, along with her numerous classmates turned to look at the new arrivals. "These two will be your classmates from now on." She studied the first boy with little interest, and after a while, turned to the second one. At that moment, their eyes connected and her blood started getting excited.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the whole class and silently memorized each and every one of their faces, until his eyes landed on a certain purple-haired girl. Right then and there he felt something click.<p>

* * *

><p>Karin held her nose, feeling something about to burst. <em>'No! This isn't supposed to happen yet!' <em>The last thought that passed through her head before everything went blank for her.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched us the girl toppled over with a panicked look on her face. That action alone triggered something in him, something that made him want to break down. Everything about her seemed familiar to him, but he just couldn't place whom.<p>

He turned to Usui to gauge his reaction towards the girl. He's face conveys his surprise to the development. Then it wasn't just him.

"Oh my…" He turned around to see Shirai shaking her head with a sigh. "It looks like Karin-san took it a little too far again." He raised an eyebrow towards her. Upon seeing his face, Shirai gave him a reassuring smile. "Karin's a bit of an anemic you see."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit in revelation. She was the girl who bumped him earlier, so that's why she seemed familiar to him and why she smelled of blood. But there was still a nagging feeling in the back of his head that she wasn't _just_ the girl he met earlier. It was something more than that, or else he wouldn't feel very uncomfortable.

"Shirai-sensei I'll just take her to the infirmary." A girl with black hair tied up in a pony tail said with an amused smile. It wasn't exactly condescending, but more of a sibling amusement.

"I guess it can't be helped." Shirai tilted her head and smiled. "Go ahead Maki-san." The girl nodded and picked up Karin. She wobbled a bit, but after a few seconds she held her balance and went inside. Shirai turned to them. "Well their gym class was about to end anyway. Let's get inside and I'll show you your seats for the moment." Naruto nodded subconsciously, not really caring, thinking about the violet-haired person.

Naruto followed her to a barren classroom. Just the sight of it brought memories from his childhood and it made him smile, until his thoughts led him to his former classmates.

"There's an empty seat at the back," Shirai pointed to a table and a chair without any items. "Since Usui-kun enrolled first, why don't you sit there?" Naruto noticed Usui hesitate and look at him. He gave him his trademark grin and held out a thumb, making the other nod. "Now as for you, why don't you sit at Karin-chan's seat until we get you your own desk and chair?" He nodded. She pointed a chair near Usui.

"Won't she come back?" She shrugged.

"As I said earlier, she's often anemic and it takes a while for her to recover." She turned around. "See you later!" With that, she left, leaving the two transferees to themselves.

"How long have you been living here?" Naruto asked, not liking the tension between them one bit.

"We just arrived here actually." Usui replied with his normal humble face.

"You and your parents?" At Naruto's question, Usui's expression soured a bit.

"I only have my mother." Sensing that he pushed a button, he tried to change the subject.

"That must be hard," He saw Usui look down and mumble a soft 'you have no idea'. He probably wouldn't have heard it if he was just a normal person, but when was he ever normal? "So you must be working too eh?

"Not yet, but I'm searching for a job right now."

'_He just moved and he's already looking for a job?' _He mused; he propped up his feet on the table and put his hands behind his head. "You know what? I like you. If you need any help, any kind of help at all, just call me." He gave him another grin, to which Usui returned.

Noise was heard from the corridor and they directed their attention to it. Students flooded the room with their uniforms already changed.

Naruto diverted his concentration from them and started to think about the violet-haired girl again. He couldn't just let the topic go; she was just so interesting and familiar.

It took a while for him to let his thoughts go for a while, and when he was brought back to his consciousness he was greeted with a quiet and sudden gasp. He looked up and saw the person who he identified as the one who fainted earlier, Karin. He stood and gave her a grin, with the intention of introducing himself, but he never got the chance. As he held out his hand, Karin took her bag and left with a flash.

"I'm leaving early!" Naruto stared at the pile of dust that she left with his jaw hanging open.

He slowly turned to Maki and asked depressingly, "Am I that hideous?"

Maki laughed and patted the brooding ninja's shoulder. "No, you're actually kind of cute!" She put her hand on her hips and gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry about it, Karin's just shy."

'_Somehow, I highly doubt that…' _Naruto thought with an outward sigh. He went back to his temporary seat and zoned out the rest of the day, his thoughts about Karin returning in full blast. _'What a strange girl…'_

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Naruto immediately dashed outside, glad that school was over for the day. He grinned and took a seat on the grass beneath the shade of a tree. He spotted Usui leaving from the door and gave a wave. Usui returned his wave and gave a smile before leaving.<p>

'_Now, where's Iruka?' _Naruto asked himself before leaning in the tree and closed his eyes for a quick nap.

* * *

><p>"Why did I react like that?" Karin asked herself. She pouted and took out her cell phone, intent on texting her little sister, Anju, for help. "Now I just have to wait for the sun to come down." She hugged her legs and started to wait.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the sun. It was already setting. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and let out a quiet yawn. <em>'Where's Iruka?' <em>He asked once more, annoyance creeping in him. He walked outside of the gate and looked left and right. He saw something that piqued his interest. It was Karin, sneaking out of the school, meaning that she had been waiting the whole time, question is, What for?

"Time to do a little ninja work." He whispered to himself and took off to the trees. He followed her every movement and took note of the panic in her posture. It went on for a while until he saw her stop in a park, where there was a man sleeping on a sitting position in a bench. "Now what are you doing here?" He wondered.

He saw her trip, and it made him want to blow his cover and help her up, but it was a good thing that he had self-control. The man in the bench seemingly woke up and helped her up, what happened next, made him widen his eyes. To anyone else it would seem like she was kissing the guy, but not him, especially not him, because he could smell the iron-like stench of blood.

* * *

><p><strong>OK! I know it's REALLY REALLY REALLY LATE! So I'm sorry, so once again this is the new chapter hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto/Karin**

**A/N: I edited somethings in Chapter I to suit the story a bit so I recommend reading it so you won't get confused.**

* * *

><p>Naruto continued to stare in shock. There were many things that he thought that made this dimension weird, but this was by far the weirdest thing he found out about there. He shifted a little.<p>

The branches beneath him shuffled a bit, making him curse. To his relief, no one noticed him. _'Of course no one will notice me; I'm a ninja for goodness' sake.'_

The man dropped down, looking a little woozy and surprised. Suddenly, a girl dropped beside them with a bat on her extended right arm. Amusement entered him as he looked at the dark clothes that the girl wore and the creepy-looking doll she held. No one ever wore such gloomy clothes back in his dimension.

'_Something worse maybe…' _He shivered involuntarily, his thoughts wandering to the two self-proclaimed 'Green Beasts of Konoha'.

"Go." The gothic young girl pointed her finger to the confused man, and the bat in her arm flew to his head. His jaw dropped when he saw the previously precarious and sullen man stand up with renewed determination.

"W-What am I doing _here_?" Naruto heard him ask himself, the man looked at his arm and looked shocked. "Damn! It's late! I've got to get to the office!" With that, he ran, not even minding the two girls near him.

'_What the f-'_ His thought was cut off when an annoying nagging voice opened, and it belonged to a male. As far as he knew he was the only guy there. He looked around, but saw no one.

He looked down once more, and he saw the doll that the girl held was moving his mouth, and from the looks of things, reprimanding Karin on something.

He sat down quietly in surprise, it wasn't because of the weirdness of the situation, he had been through weirder stuff, but what made him weak in the knees was the fact that the weirdness followed him.

"Life, thy name is cruel…" He mumbled before letting out an irritated sigh. "Oh well…" He stood up a bit too abruptly and pumped his fist with a huge grin on his face. "I'll take on any challenges you throw at my way –ttebayo!"

"What was that?" The gothic girl asked. In alarm, he paled and kneeled down.

"What is it Anju?" The girl, now named Anju, shook her head. A bat approached her.

"It's nothing." Anju turned towards Karin and gave a stoic nod. "The person got back to work safely, the bat said so."

"… Really." Karin stated with a dry, deadpan expression.

Naruto held his breath and decided that he had already seen enough. He stood up as stealthily as he could and dashed back to the school where Iruka will pick him up. Where Iruka will…

'_Shit! I completely forgot!' _He sped up, scared of the possibility of what would happen to him. He may be the strongest person in his world now, but it doesn't mean that he would like to face an older brother's wrath.

He looked at the closed gates of the school and saw no Iruka. He jumped over the gate and leaned on the tree that he rested on earlier.

"Ok, he's not here yet…" He was about to release the breath he had been holding on when he felt a menacing aura come up from behind him. Fearfully, he turned around, already knowing what was behind him.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" It was Iruka with a deadly look. He gulped and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Around?" By Iruka's darkening appearance, he figured that it wasn't a very good answer. Iruka seemed like he still wanted to continue the conversation, but instead gave a sigh and just flicked Naruto on his forehead.

"Fine, I won't pry you for the moment, but you _are_ going to tell me later." He said jumping over the gate. Naruto gave a relieved sigh and followed soon after.

* * *

><p>"Iruka-sensei, are we there yet?" Naruto asked for the third time as the annoyed Iruka looked all over the place.<p>

"We are, but we aren't!" He said looking all over the place. They went to a very isolated location in a mountain. It was heavily veiled by some kind of illusion, but thankfully, they were experienced in that department, so when they dispelled it, they saw a creepy-looking mansion on top of the hill. Right now, they were near the old mansion, just behind it actually, and it made Naruto annoyed that he wasn't seeing anything.

"So what does that mean?" Naruto quickly got an irritated glare from Iruka. "So it's another illusion?" Iruka nodded. Naruto sighed and tapped his older brother figure's back, making him turn around. "Then why don't you do this?" Naruto held his hand up to hold up a single hand seal.

When Iruka's mind registered what Naruto tried to do, it was already too late to try and stop him. Naruto released a huge burst of chakra, in hopes of dispelling the illusion, and with that, a big depressing house appeared in front of them.

"There!" He exclaimed satisfied with his work.

Iruka bonked him in the head saying, "You idiot!" Iruka gave him a stern glare.

Naruto rubbed his throbbing head while giving a questioning gaze to his former teacher. "What did I do?"

"Just because there's no other ninjas here, doesn't mean that ordinary people can't sense chakra too, especially yours, you chakra freak!" That's when Naruto remembered something interesting about chakra. It's both physical and spiritual, meaning his chakra, which was melded with his new Youki, is very, very, _very_ potent.

"Oh!" He gulped audibly. "So shouldn't we be hiding right now?" Iruka answered by giving him a deadpan stare.

"You think?" A shuffle was heard. They immediately jumped out of sight. Naruto peeked at the person who appeared from up the tree. It was a funny-looking man with a moustache and a pointy beard, but despite his goofy appearance, he had a scary frown on his face.

"Who's there?" The man demanded. He looked all around him, and his eyes landed on Naruto's spot. He narrowed his eyes for a moment before leaving.

Naruto let out a breath of relief. It was a good thing he did his version of henge earlier to turn into an owl. When it was clear, He and Iruka jumped back to their previous spots.

"That was close." Naruto remarked. He felt someone smack him on the back of his head.

"Think before you act, you idiot!" Iruka whispered sharply. Naruto just shrugged sheepishly.

"So who was that guy Iruka-sensei?"

"The owner of that house." Iruka pointed to the house behind him.

"Oh." Iruka shook his head and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go to your new home." Naruto grinned widely and nodded.

* * *

><p>Naruto entered the gloomy-looking house with starry eyes. It might be gloomy, but it sure is big. Besides the fact that it doesn't have any electricity or water, it was great.<p>

"Woah!" Naruto immediately explored every nook and cranny of the place and was impressed by its cleanliness and organization.

"Do you like my work?" Iruka asked with a knowing smirk. He didn't even turn, but instead just nodded. "It took a lot of sweat to get it to look like that."

"It was that dirty?" Naruto amusedly asked. He sat on a lumpy chair, looking at Iruka with his trademark grin.

"You have no idea." Iruka chuckled and sat down to a chair opposite to him. They let silence reign over them for a while before Iruka asked, "What happened to Anko-chan and Hiruko-kun?"

Naruto stiffened when he heard of Anko. During the war, Iruka saved Anko and after that, they hit it off. They got married a few months later and after another nine months, little Hiruko was born.

"Anko-nee is…" He trailed off looking to the ground. He heard Iruka clench his fist on the chair.

"H-how about Hiruko?" Iruka shakily asked, seemingly afraid of the possible answer. At that Naruto gave the father a reassuring smile.

"He's fine." Iruka let out the breath he had been holding, but then looked confused.

"Then why did you say that only Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, Teuchi-san, and Ayame-chan survived?" Naruto grinned at Iruka's confused face. He took out the special scroll where Hiruko was put and opened it.

"Because they were the only ones that were left in Konoha, Hiruko on the other hand," With that said he bit his thumb and swiped the flowing blood on the seal before slamming his whole palm down the scroll. Smoke rose. When the smoke disappeared, it revealed a sleeping one year old boy.

Trembling, Iruka stood up from his chair and approached the sleeping baby boy. "Hiruko." He took the baby slowly from the floor and hugged him gently. Tears started to flow from his face. "I thought I would never see you again…" He looked at Naruto gratefully. "Thank you Naruto…"

Naruto smiled in return as he looked at the touching reunion, even though Hiruko wasn't really responding much, the sleepy brat. The scene alone assured him that his leaving of Konoha was a good decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive Criticisms are very encouraged.<strong>

**A short chapter, but a chapter nonetheless.**


End file.
